coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9699 (22nd February 2019)
Plot Roy is puzzled that his coat and slippers are missing from the flat. Carla claims she hasn't seen them. Shona confides her worries about Clayton to Billy. Gina has the idea of making the party for Sally a Madonna-themed one. The collection for the event currently runs to £36 and Carla makes a generous donation to top it up. Tracy and Steve make plans for their move to 12 Victoria Street. Gary examines the fire damage to the Underworld roof and promises a quote. Nick insists a faulty factory order is dumped in the fabric bin. Tracy's puzzled by Bethany's interest in Amy's well-being. Lolly, an old friend of Kate's turns up at the bistro to see her. Hearing about Shona and Clayton from Billy, Paul agrees to put some feelers out with his friends on the Ecclestone Estate for news as to how he's doing. Gina posts the cash for the party in an envelope for Sophie through No.13's door. Carla buys Roy a trendy new anorak but he wants his old one back. Kirk finds it in the factory bin. Kevin and Jack return home and find the money. Kevin thinks it's from Sophie for Jack's adventure holiday and agrees with his son that they can go immediately. Kirk returns Roy's coat, telling him where he found it. Lolly tells Kate about her marriage breakdown and wonders aloud where her invite is to her wedding. Amy tells Bethany that she can't break her parent's hearts by telling them about the abortion. Steve gets a call telling them they've been gazumped on the house. Roy also finds his slippers in the fabric bin and asks Carla for an explanation as to why they were there and smelling of paraffin. Gina and Sophie find that the money is missing. Nick contradicts David's orders for the shop refit to Gary. Paul finds out that Clayton is being let out of prison on compassionate grounds for Dane's funeral and Billy suggests she also attends. Roy refuses to move out of Carla's office until she explains herself and she tells him that he was the boat's arsonist. He's wracked with guilt but angry she withheld the truth from him. Gina tells the factory staff that the money has disappeared. Shona gets details of tomorrow's funeral but withholds the details from David. Rana meets Lolly. She and Kate tell her that they've over-invited the guest numbers and Lolly suggests they take action to remedy the situation. Steve promises to find another house for them all. Roy confesses his guilt to a surprised Peter who's furious that Carla let Abi take the blame and accuses her of deleting the footage to cause a breach between the two of them. Beth dumps Gina's bags on her, accusing her of being a thief and telling her to vacate the flat. Peter agrees that for Roy's sake he will not take any further action but demands Carla apologises to Abi in public. Roy goes to the police station to confess. David discovers Shona has bought a black dress and guesses it's for the funeral. Lolly makes the acquaintance of Beth and Kirk in the bistro. To put them off attending the wedding, she lies to them that Kate and Rana only want really expensive presents and makes Kirk uncomfortable that there will be three women attending who only fancy blond women. Carla despairs when she discovers that Roy confessed to the police. Steve and Tracy are outraged to discover that Claudia is their gazumper. Sophie takes Gina in but expresses doubts about her innocence. David supports Shona's attendance at the funeral but asks her to promise she'll be careful. Carla is hurt when Roy accuses her of setting up Abi because she's still obsessed with Peter and tells her he's bitterly disappointed in her. She breaks down. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska Guest cast *Lolly - Katherine Pearce Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Exterior Notes *The was a one-hour episode made up of two production codes and transmitted at 7.30pm to enable a two-hour episode of Vera to be shown immediately afterwards. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin mistakenly takes cash intended for Sally's party, which leaves the factory staff thinking the worst of Gina; and Shona considers seeing Clayton when he is released for a funeral. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,022,443 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes